God Raised
by SlytherinGirl783
Summary: Harry Potter is discovered on the doorstep of the Dursleys by none other than Loki. Loki, sensing his power, takes him to raise as his own. What happens next? Read to find out! Also on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable characters, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

Loki of Asgard was wandering the streets of London on Halloween night. He had been exiled to Midgard for a couple of months because of a prank he pulled. While this punishment might seem harsh, it was during an important meeting between some of the people with the some of highest positions in Asgard. While he was walking past 4 Privet Drive, he heard the cry of a small child and went to investigate. What he found shocked him. There was a small child with messy black hair and green eyes wrapped up in a blanket on the doorstep. The child was shivering due to the cold, but Loki could feel the power radiating off the little boy. Loki picked him up and made a decision that would change the future forever: he was going to raise the child to be one of the most powerful magic users of all time.

 **A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so I am really excited. Please review and tell me if you guys have any ideas you want to see! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

As Loki was walking away with the baby, he realized he had no supplies to take care of a child and no idea where he was going to stay while he was on Midgard. It was the middle of the night and he was just carrying around a little boy with no destination in mind. Finally, he decided to try and find a hotel that would allow him to stay for some time. When he was exiled, Odin at least made sure that he had plenty of money to live comfortably for quite a bit of time. With that decided, he found a satisfactory hotel suite with plenty of space. The child woke up when Loki got to his room and started crying. Racking his mind of all the things that could be wrong, he decided to try and change his diaper. Conjuring up an Asgardian version of one, he replaced the dirty one, and the baby stopped crying. Loki looked down to the small creature in his arms and said, "From now on, you will be known as Haraldr Lokison". The newly christened Haraldr looked at Loki and started asking "mama? dada? pafoo?"

"Hush hush" Loki whispered, "It's going to be alright".

Haraldr tilted his head as if questioning Loki.

"I'm going to teach you to be one of the best magic users in existence"

The little boy giggled and started reaching for Loki's hair.

"Hey, there's no need for that!" Loki exclaimed. Haraldr just giggled more.

...

Months passed and Loki continued to take care of Haraldr. The days all seemed to blur together and finally, the day came when his banishment was over. Haraldr was now about 2 years old and he could communicate a fair bit as well as walk and run. With the help of an employee from a baby store, Loki had gotten all the necessary things to take care of him as well as some toys he could play with. Haraldr was smarter than most children his age and liked to play games but could cause more trouble than someone his age should be able to. He absolutely loved it when Loki would use some of his magic and illusions to play with him. Now, however, Loki was trying to get all of his belongings that he had collected over time during his stay. While he was doing this Haraldr was running around causing chaos everywhere he went, knocking over and moving various items around the room. At last, Loki got everything together and managed to get Haraldr under control. He called a taxi that took him to a relatively open area where there was nowhere else around and called the Bifrost to take him back to Asgard. When he arrived he went to his room as fast as he could and placed Haraldr there with instructions to stay. Haraldr was confused but reluctantly agreed to stay with the promise of Loki showing him more magic later so Loki rushed to find his mother, Frigga, as fast as he could. Running through the halls of the palace, Loki found his mother in the library.

"Come quickly", Loki said, "There's something extremely important I need to show you!"

"Ok I'm coming but this is very out of character for you," Frigga replied. "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Just come to my rooms! Haraldr is waiting and I don't want to leave him alone for this long."

"Haraldr? Who is Haraldr?!"

"My son! Come on, I'll explain more when we get there!"

Loki started running faster and when Frigga kept falling behind he told her to continue to his rooms but he was going to teleport. This was the longest he had left Haraldr by himself and it was someplace new where people could walk into his rooms if they wished. When he teleported to his rooms he found something that he was trying to avoid happening: Thor.

"Brother!" Thor yelled, "It is so good to see you again. I have grown very bored without you here! However, I found something snooping about your room. What do you wish me to do about it?" Thor pulled out Haraldr from behind his back and Haraldr looked terrified. He was struggling against Thor's hands and was yelling to be let go. When he saw Loki, he redoubled his efforts to get free.

"Thor! Put Haraldr down this instant!"

Thor looked confused. "You know this child? Why is he in your rooms?"

"He is my son." Loki explained, "I found him abandoned on Midgard and chose to take care of him. However, I will wait until mother gets here to tell you the full story so I don't have to go through it twice." Loki reached down and picked Haraldr up and started comforting him until he calmed down.

"Haraldr look. This is my brother Thor. Can you say hi?"

"No!" Haraldr shook his head vigorously and said "He's a meanie! I don't like him!" He continued to use Loki's shoulder to hide his face. Finally, Frigga arrived at Loki's rooms.

"Can you explain what is going on now Loki?" Frigga asked. Loki proceeded to tell of all that happened on Midgard and how he found Haraldr.

"Aww. He's so cute. He looks just like you! However, I would like to offer you something that might help you raise him." Frigga continued.

"What might that be?" Loki questioned.

"With the help of some of the healers we have, we might be able to have you blood adopt him so he would have the same lifespan, the same powers, and he could actually be your son. However, he would still have some things from his old life such as his magic from his parents. What do you think?"

Loki thought about all that this offered and accepted.

"Very well," Frigga said, "We shall go through the necessary rituals and gather the supplies needed tomorrow. For now, you two should get to sleep so we can continue this tomorrow. Good night."

Frigga and Thor walked out of the room and wished the both of them good sleep. Loki got Haraldr and himself ready for bed and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story! I really hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or ideas! I hope to publish the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Have fun!**

It was morning and Loki had been awake for a while when he shook Haraldr to wake him up. Haraldr stretched groggily and yawned.

"We have something important to do today. Wake up little one." Loki whispered. "I'm going to officially make you my son"

"Dada?" Harald asked.

"That's right. I will be your dad completely by blood."

Loki dressed himself and Haraldr in simple white tunics used for rituals and went to meet the healers. They had gathered all the ingredients and were ready to start when they arrived.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The healer in charge asked. "Once it is done it is permanent, it can't be undone."

Loki looked at Haraldr and a soft smile formed on his face. "I'm sure."

"Ok. To begin you need both Haraldr and you to stand in the circle facing each other. Then you need to use this knife to cut a line on both of your hands." She held out an ornate knife with a green jewel in the pommel. "Next you will need to press the palms of your hands together and say 'I, Loki Odinson, claim this child as my own through blood and heart.' Then Haraldr will need to say 'I, Haraldr Lokison, accept your claim as my father.' This is your last chance to change your mind. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure." Loki said. He looked over at Haraldr who seemed to be grasping the conversation. Haraldr nodded and smiled up to Loki. They followed the steps the healer gave them and completed their vows. As soon as Haraldr finished the word 'father' he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Loki went to the healers and started yelling. "WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE OK? I THOUGHT THIS RITUAL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE!"

"Calm down your Highness. This is completely natural after a ritual like this. He fell asleep to allow his body to make changes in appearance and magical capacity. Depending on the power he is inheriting and the number of changes being made, he should be asleep for one to two days." the healer said calmly. Loki took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Is it safe for me to move him to my rooms?" Loki asked.

"It is perfectly fine. It is just as if he is in a deep sleep."

Loki picked up Haraldr carefully and brought him to the bed that Frigga supplied for him. "Wake up soon little one" he whispered. As the hours passed Loki remained by his bed with a book glancing up every few minutes to see if he was alright. It took him by surprise how attached he was to Haraldr as he had never felt like this about anything before. The only times that came close were when he was younger with his brother or when he was with his mother. One day grew into two and two turned to three and Loki was getting nervous. Even the healers did not expect it to take this long when finally Haraldr woke up. Loki looked at him, really looked, and saw several changes. For one, he was taller than a normal two year old should be thanks to his new Æsir heritage. His hair that had been extremely messy and unable to be tamed fell in smooth waves that went to his shoulders. His eyes that had been a vibrant green turned a bright blue-green color. Finally, the power that Loki could sense radiating off him before was now magnified many times. He was more powerful than most Æsir children, some adults, and definitely any Midgardian wizard. He took Haraldr and placed him in front of a mirror so he could see the changes that had taken place. When he saw his reflection he clapped and giggled just like the infant he was.

"I love you so much my little prince" Loki whispered.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is shorter but I felt like it was a good place to end it. I most likely won't be able to update until Wednesday however if I can finish the third chapter by tomorrow I will post it. I will try and work on it during lunch but my schedule is completely packed. Chapter 3 will most likely be around 1000 words again. Thanks for reading this far! Once again contact me if you have any suggestions or ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

Years passed quickly and now Haraldr was about to turn seven years old. Everybody in the palace loved him, including Odin, which was a surprise. Ever since he turned 5, Loki had been teaching him the basics of magic, sword fighting, martial arts, archery, horseback riding, politics, diplomacy, and etiquette among other things. He was, however, only proficient in these activities as should be expected of children his age. As of now, he was hunched over a book studying runes used in magic that he was not supposed to be reading. Loki was supposed to be sparring with Thor and the Warriors Three when the door opened. He turned around, saw Loki, and rapidly paled. "It's not what you think I swear!" Haraldr said, panicking. "Oh really," Loki drawled, "so you aren't reading the book I told you not to under direct orders?"

"No" Haraldr mumbled. Loki just raised an eyebrow. "Okay okay! Fine, I was reading it but I wanted to get ahead in my magic studies so I could impress you."

"Did you think I just banned books like that for no reason?" Loki said sternly. "Just so you couldn't read ahead?"

"No...?" Haraldr questioned.

"Exactly. I banned that book because if you mess up even once, a smudged rune, too much power, too little power, anything that went wrong at all, you could be seriously hurt! I was trying to protect you! I would have taught you about runes soon just a few more weeks. Now, because you are too much like me, I will remove the ban on these books as long as you promise not to try anything other than memorizing them without my supervision." Loki panted, out of breath from his long rant.

"I'm sorwy," Haraldr said, almost in tears.

"It's ok my little trickster." Loki comforted, " I just want to keep you safe. Now I came back early for a completely different reason. Your uncle, Thor, has come up with a surprisingly good idea."

"Thor came up with a good idea? That's possible?" Haraldr said jokingly and snorted.

"Don't be mean now. Your uncle has some good ideas even if they are a bit of a rare occurrence. Now, do you wish to find out or not?"

"Yes! Yes! Please tell me!" begged Haraldr.

"He suggested that in about a fortnight we take a trip to Midgard. We would visit the wizarding community and the non-magicals. I would be teaching you about their customs and technology as well as how to fit in if it is ever needed. What do you say"

"PLEASE CAN WE GO? PLEASE, DAD?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Can I trust you to be responsible enough and listen to me at all times, especially if I tell you something is off limits?"

"Yes! You can trust me! I'll never touch a banned book again!" Haraldr shouted enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't go that far. Never touch a banned book again? You wouldn't last a week!" Loki drawled.

...

The days passed in a rush of excitement. Haraldr was looking forward to the trip so much that he was packed a full nine days before the trip. 'Maybe I can make a new friend on Midgard' he thought. He was a little lonely because there were very few children on Asgard and almost none his father would let him associate with. He was so overjoyed with this idea that he asked his dad about twice a day whether they could leave sooner. He was, of course, rejected each time he asked but it made Loki happy to see Haraldr in such a good mood. They were planning on staying on Midgard for about three weeks if everything went to plan. Finally, the day came when they were leaving and they said their farewells to what seemed like everyone in the palace. When they finally escaped they ran to where Heimdall was with the Bifrost, waiting.

"Are you sure you have everything, Haraldr?" Loki asked, "We won't be coming back until our time is up, even if you forgot something."

"I'm sure! Now can we go!" begged Haraldr.

"Patience. We will be there soon enough" and they were. The Bifrost put them down in an empty field by a lake. Loki used this as an opportunity to practice magic and instructed Haraldr to reach as far as he could until he could sense Midgardian lives. Haraldr struggled but eventually figured out that there was a city a few miles off.

"Good. Now all you need to do is practice until you can either do it automatically or in seconds. I knew where the city was the moment we landed."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry the chapter is short again but I'm having a bit of a dilemma. I just can't decide whether I want to include the Avengers or not and if I'm going to it will be soon. I'm leaning towards including them. What do you guys think? Once again, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Thanks for reading!**

For their first week on Asgard, Loki continued to teach Haraldr how to sense people, things, and directions with magic. He also taught him how to make illusions and telekinesis as well as things about Midgardian customs and culture. Haraldr was thoroughly enjoying their trip and wanted it to last a long time. While Loki and Haraldr were planning what to do the next day, they heard a frantic banging at the door.

"Haraldr, get behind me." Loki carefully went to open the door and saw-

"Brother! How good it is to see you" a huge blonde shape said as it pushed its way into the room.

"What on Earth are you doing here Thor?!" Loki exclaimed, extremely surprised.

"What? Can I not just visit?" Thor asked.

"Well, you can..." Loki hesitated "But there has to be something you're here for..."

"Yeah, I guess there is. A busy city is under attack by a magic user and the Avengers need your help." Thor looked a little sheepish.

"They need my help? After all I've done, they still want me to help? I don't think they would trust me. I surely wouldn't." Loki paced around the room. "Besides, I have Haraldr so I can't really go."

"Come on Loki! Please! We need your help!" Thor did his puppy eyes. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you left Haraldr in the Avengers tower. It's closer to you but not enough to be in danger. Please?"

"Fine. But I'm still not sure about this." **(Just a really quick explanation of why the Avengers are asking Loki for help. I'm just going with that Loki was also controlled by Thanos and when Thor took Loki back to Asgard it was discovered that he was not in his right mind and he had been tortured. Thor explains to the Avengers how Loki was actually innocent but they still do not like him. Sorry if that confuses you more.)**

Eventually, Loki conceded and they were off to Avengers tower. When they got there, Loki told Haraldr to be safe and that he would return soon. He also told him to behave but Haraldr, being Loki's son, of course, did not. He was running around the place messing everything up and moving things around. He then got the brilliant idea to switch all of the items in Tony Stark's cupboards. He knew that his dad did not like Tony Stark or any of the Avengers that much and thought that he was doing good and "helping" his dad. Everything in the house got a new place with a little bit of magic. He even managed to switch one bedroom but almost got caught by JARVIS. Eventually, he got JARVIS to go along with the prank because Stark needed to be pranked. He then proceeded to go to Tony Stark's bedroom and change the shampoo's out with hair dye. Finally, he got a telepathic message from Loki that everything went well, the magic user was defeated, and he would be at the tower to pick him up shortly. However, both had not counted on Thor not actually asking if Haraldr could stay there. Tony Stark had not come to check on Haraldr and after a few minutes decided to take the prank further. Haraldr made himself invisible and went to where Tony was sitting at his own personal bar getting a drink. He was trying to get a glass from the cupboard and had to look through three or four until he found the glasses. Thinking it odd, but just his own mistake, he set the glass down on the counter and turned around to get a bottle. While his back was turned, Haraldr quickly replaced the glass with the illusion of one and waited. Tony then turned around, and not paying attention, poured his drink into what he _thought_ was his glass. Instead, the liquid went through the glass and onto the counter.

"What the-" Tony exclaimed.

Haraldr had moved across the room and pushed the stool over, making a loud banging noise.

"Okay, what is going on?" Tony panicked. 'Is this another evil villain? A ghost? An alien? Some supernatural thing?' he thought, getting himself more freaked out with everything he thought of. Deciding to call for some backup, he grabbed his phone and called Natasha. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Tony, what is going on? I literally just saw you! Have you screwed something up already?"

"I think my tower is haunted" he whispered. There was silence for a few moments and then she yelled "WHAT? You can't be serious."

"I am," he said frantically. Haraldr opened a cupboard and then slammed the door quickly. "The cupboard just opened, a chair fell over and my drink won't stay in my glass!"

"Are you drunk?" she asked skeptically.

"No no no. Just can you please come over and see what is going on really quickly?"

"Yeah, I guess. This better not be a trick, Tony!"

She soon arrived and first decided to check the glass, unfortunately for Tony. Haraldr had gone behind his back and replaced it with the real glass again. Natasha was starting to look at Tony suspiciously when Loki teleported into the building.

"Reindeer Games?! What are you doing here? Come to bother me some more?" Tony snarled.

"No. I just came to pick up my son."

"Your son? Since when do you have a son?" Natasha exclaimed.

"For a couple years. Also, I thought Thor asked you if Haraldr could stay here?"

"Who is Haraldr?" Tony asked slowly.

"I take that as a no. That oaf has no manners. Haraldr is my son, wherever he has run off to."

Haraldr chose that moment to become visible again. All of a sudden, Tony started to connect the dots and pointed a finger at Haraldr.

"You!" He shouted, "you're what was haunting my tower!"

"Maybe...?" Haraldr said sheepishly.

"We'll take our leave now. Good day" Loki teleported Haraldr and himself back to the hotel.

Suddenly Natasha looked to Tony in horror.

"There are two of them now!"

 **A/N: Thank you sooooo much for continuing to read this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it but I was in a tennis tournament. I know this is unrelated to the story but I'm really excited. I won MVP for my team this year, finished my second year on varsity as a sophomore and was made team manager for the guys season and assistant coach for the JV. I played in a tournament this weekend and the semifinals are tomorrow as well! I'm sorry for unloading all of that on you but I am so very excited! I hope you keep reading and as always, tell me if you have any ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

As more years passed Haraldr grew older and stronger, both in battle training and magic. He could now create illusions like his dad and keep them for a long time. He could also do most general magic like conjuring things, making potions, and little charms. He was 10 years old now and Loki was allowing him to go on his first message for the Avengers. It was an undercover mission to go to one of Hydra's bases and recover a weapon. He was extremely nervous and scared but excited at the same time. The Avengers had grown to trust him and Loki slightly more than they used to and this was a test of Haraldr's loyalty. He was to go by himself and retrieve the weapon without letting anyone see him. He was in a seemingly abandoned, crumbling castle in an obscure part of Wales. It was winter there so there was snow and he was freezing. He eventually located a side entrance to the castle, one used for servants when the castle was in use. However, it was locked. Luckily for him, his Asgardian heritage made him much stronger than the average human and he was able to easily break the lock.

Making sure to step quietly, he cautiously peeked around the corner. Seeing no one, he crept forward. According to SHIELD and Nick Fury, the weapons were supposed to be held in the dungeons. Haraldr was making his way down to the dungeons, trying to stairs that looked noisy, when he heard people talking.

"Boss won't like that... not our fault the location slipped... sure they'll be sending an agent soon... said to put extra protection..."

'Crap,' Haraldr moved into a shady corner 'This was supposed to be simple. In and out, really quick' He now had to come up with a new plan. Using his magic the way Loki taught him to when they first arrived on Midgard, he stretched out his senses. When he was done, he could tell that there were about 5 people, all huddled around where the weapons supposedly were. Turning invisible, he continued down the stairs until he could see the people. He made an illusion of himself on the other side of the room so they would attack it instead of him.

"Look!" one shouted and they all ran towards the illusion. When their backs were turned, he used his magic to unlock the cell where the weapons were being held. Creeping into the cell, he waited until they discovered their bullets would go straight through the illusion. While waiting, he turned all the weapons to dust. Then, he pulled out his pistol and shot each of them while their backs were turned. He ran out of the room as fast as his legs could take him, which was faster than most humans could run.

"There!" He heard shouted somewhere behind him "After him!" He ran up the stairs and around corners until he could find an exit. Finally, he could see light and ran towards its source. He then used a form of teleportation to get directly to Avengers tower where he knew everybody was waiting for his arrival.

He was panting and sweaty when he arrived and the group looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Loki asked frantically, "Are you hurt? Do you need healing?"

"I'm fine Dad," Haraldr grumbled, "No need to fuss over me like a child."

"Did something go wrong Haraldr?" Natasha asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. They were expecting someone and were gathered around the weapons waiting. It sounds like they knew someone gave up information." he proceeded to go over the rest of the information, what type of weapons there were and how many.

"That's it!" Loki said, "You aren't going on another mission for years!"

"But dad..." Haraldr whined. "I did just fine. I completed the mission successfully and got out unscathed."

"We can continue this in the morning. For now, you need to rest. Go to bed. I'll be up there shortly."

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter again but I think I'm going to give up trying to hit a certain length per chapter. I think it will make the writing seem forced so I'm just going to stop when I feel like I'm finished. Thanks so much for continuing to read my story and comment if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Enjoy reading!**

He was sitting with Loki and the Avengers when it happened. After his successful mission about a year back, he had gained their trust and on the weekends, he, Thor, and Loki traveled to Midgard for a day or two. They were all enjoying breakfast when they heard a tapping noise coming from by the window. Almost everybody at the tables first instinct was to go for their weapons but it turned out to be from an owl carrying a letter.

"How strange. Do you think it is a threat?" Steve asked.

"No," Loki said calmly "I have been expecting this." Everybody turned to look at him.

"You have?!" they all chorused. "What is it?"

"It's my little trickster's acceptance letter." He went over to the window and vanished the glass.

"Now wait for just a second!" Tony got up and went over to Loki, "You can't just make my windows disappear like that in my own house!" Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed the letter.

"Acceptance to what?" Bruce asked, "I'm pretty sure no normal programs use owls to send their letters. And since when did Haraldr apply for something?"

"Hogwarts" Loki handed the letter over to Haraldr, "And it's not a normal program."

"Ok, am I the only one confused here?!" Tony said frantically, "what the hell is Hogwarts? Some kind of cult?!"

All of a sudden Haraldr jumped out of his chair and hugged Loki. "Can I please go? Please please please?"

"Only if you agree to stop begging. It's very unbecoming for a prince such as yourself."

"Okay, I will! I promise!" Haraldr started to dance around the room chanting "I get to go to magic school! I get to go to magic school!" Loki laughed and explained to the others that Hogwarts was a Midgardian school for magic.

"But haven't you already taught him magic?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but this is a different kind of magic. He already knows Asgardian magic and it is time he learns another type."

...

Haraldr was looking forward to magic school, having never been to a school before. Sure, he had had tutors, but that was different. He would be learning with kids his age! With kids that did not look at magic like a woman's craft! Today he would be going to Diagon Alley with Loki to get his school supplies. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron easily, but it was once they were there that the problem arose. Haraldr, whose hair was like Loki's, showed his forehead quite clearly so that his scar was on display. One person noticed him, shouting out "Mr. Potter" and everybody came over to him, shaking his hand and just trying to get his attention. All of a sudden, being the protective father he was, Loki summoned his armor and spear. He hit the ground with his spear and yelled "SILENCE!". Everybody was quiet at once.

"We have to go get his school supplies now. Good day." Loki said, leading Haraldr out of the bar and to the entrance to the alley.

Loki turned to Haraldr and said, "Do you have any idea what that was?"

Haraldr looked very shaken and replied, "Not a clue."

"Well then, that makes it easy. Our first stop is the bookshop." Loki lead Haraldr over to a shop named Flourish and Blotts. Telling Haraldr to look for his books, he went up to the person at the desk and asked: "Do you have any books on Harry Potter?"

The shopkeeper looked him up and down. "Are you a muggle? How do you not know?"

"A muggle?" Loki questioned.

"That explains it. A muggle is a person who does not have magic. Now for your first question, yes we have quite a few books on Harry Potter. While we go and get them I'll give you a brief overview."

"Harry Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived, saved our world from great danger about ten years ago. He-who-must-not-be-named went and attacked the Potter's house. He killed James and Lily Potter, but for some odd reason, could not kill little Harry. Instead, he was defeated by the infant." the shopkeeper lead him over to a bookshelf. "Here are all the books on the subject. Good day sir."

Loki grabbed one titled _Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_ and went over to Haraldr who had a large pile of books in front of him.

"Did you find all of your books?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, all we have to do is get my robes and wand. We have all of the potions ingredients and more on Asgard." Haraldr replied.

 **A/N: And that's it for today folks! Next up we have Madame Malkins and Ollivanders! I'm trying to decide whether he should meet Draco in the robe shop or not. I'm also debating whether he should have a snake, an owl, or neither as a pet. What do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? If you did, please leave a vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Also in this chapter, a few lines are taken from the movie. Not many though. Enjoy!**

Haraldr and Loki made their way over to the wand shop next. Ollivander's seemed to be a small, dusty shop and they were not very impressed upon first sight. When they opened the door, a small bell tinkled, announcing their presence. Boxes upon boxes were stacked floor to ceiling, wall to wall.

"Careful," Loki whispered, "There is someone here."

"I know," Haraldr replied shifting into a fighting stance, "I can sense them."

All of a sudden, a man on a ladder slid into view. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter".

"How do you know who he is?" Loki asked carefully.

"Why," he replied, "any wizard could recognize that scar on your head."

Loki and Haraldr relaxed and looked around them.

"We are here to get Harry a wand," Loki said. "we heard that you were the best around."

Ollivander gave Haraldr an appraising glance and took a box off the wall. Taking the wand out, he handed it to Haraldr. Haraldr just stood there looking at the wand causing Ollivander to say "Well give it a wave"

He did so only to instantly regret it. All the boxes started flying off the shelves, opening at random, and making a big mess. However, as he went to apologize he felt the magic of one of the wands calling to him. Slowly making his way over to it, he picked up the wand. At once he felt power flow through him and knew that this was the wand.

"That is very interesting." Ollivander started murmuring to himself.

"What is?"

"That wand was not made by me. Instead, it was made by my ancestors. The wood is from Yggdrasil, an ash tree that connects the nine realms according to Norse mythology. The core is made of hair, supposedly from Frost Giants. It is slightly springy and 13 inches long."

Loki and Haraldr shared a look with each other.

"We'll take it," Loki said, "How much?"

"Seven galleons."

They paid the fee and left the shop together. All they had remaining on the list was robes. Walking to a store called Madam Malkins, they entered. Madam Malkin herself seemed to be nice enough, if not a little portly.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked, "Another lad is getting his robes too."

"Haraldr," Loki started, "I'm going to go see something quickly."

"Ok. I'll wait here for you."

Madam Malkin took Haraldr to a stool next to the other boy. He was a pale blonde who held himself with confidence.

"Hello," he said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Haraldr replied.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"No."

"I'm most likely going to be in Slytherin. All my family has been. Do you have a broom?"

"No. What need could I have for such a thing.?"

The boy looked absolutely horrified. "Why, Quidditch of course! But they are our kind, right?"

"I only have a dad but he is magical if that is what you mean by our kind." Haraldr replied, a little offended.

"That's good. They shouldn't let the other kind in."

Haraldr was about to reply when Madam Malkin interrupted telling the boy that he was done. She finished measuring Haraldr right about when Loki came back holding a bag behind his back.

Madame Malkin handed him the robes, Loki paid, and they left.

"What's in the bag?" Haraldr asked, curious.

"A present for you. Here. See what is in it." Loki handed him the bag.

Haraldr pulled out a cage with a snake in it. It was beautiful. The scales on it were shiny and a midnight black color.

"I love it!" Haraldr said and hugged his dad. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome little trickster. Only the best for you."

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait and it being so short! I was sick the last couple days and had to go to the doctors so I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. I'm going back and forth on whether I want Haraldr to be able to speak Parseltongue or not. Also, I think I'm going to place him in Slytherin and be friends with Draco. What do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? If you did, leave a vote! If you have any ideas or suggestions leave a comment! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Thanks for reading!**

Haraldr, or Harry as he was going by now, had decided to name the snake Jörmungandr after one of his father's sons in Norse mythology. Of course, the legends weren't actually true and this was a good way to make fun of his dad. Today was the day that he left for Hogwarts and he was double checking that he had everything. Jörmungandr was wrapped around his neck and his suitcase was fully packed. Just as he was about to leave to room, his dad walked in.

"I have another present for you," Loki said as he walked in. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and showed it to Harry. It was silver with a green gem that seemed to glow in the middle. The band was covered in runes for luck and protection and the stone shone with an otherworldly light. He handed it over to Harry and spoke again.

"If you say _ieovwn_ the ring will turn into a dagger. Use it when you are in danger."

"Thank you, father! I will miss you very much."

"I would hope so," Loki replied, smirking.

They arrived at Kings Cross at 10:30 so they had half an hour to spare in case of any issues. The train ticket given to them was for platform 9 and 3/4, a platform that didn't exist. Pacing back and forth between platforms 9 and 10, Loki sensed something coming from one of the columns. There was magic radiating from it and Loki put his hand against it or at least tried to. Instead of touching the column, his hand went through it.

"Haraldr! I've found the entrance!"

Haraldr went over to Loki and asked where it was. Instead of answering, Loki pushed Haraldr into the column. Haraldr braced himself for an impact that never came. He stumbled out onto the other side of the column in an area filled with witches and wizards. There was a red steam engine on the tracks with the words "Hogwarts Express" on the side. Because they arrived early, all the time they wasted searching for the platform did not make them late. Instead, there were about five minutes until the train left. Haraldr and Loki said their goodbyes and Haraldr headed to the train. On his way, he heard a family of redheads talking.

"Make sure to sit with him on the train. We need to befriend him so we can get his money." The mother was talking to what looked like the youngest son. Who looked excited and a little unsure. There was also a pair of identical twins that looked upset. Haraldr extended his mind towards them and found out that they didn't want any part in this scheme.

"How do I get in his compartment?" the son asked.

"Say the others are full. Now run along Ron." The mother shoved him towards the train and the twins shook their heads and left.

Haraldr went to sit on the train as far away from the boy named Ron as possible. He hated people who only wanted to use him for his fame and money. He had experienced plenty of people like that when he was spending time with the Avengers. When he found a compartment he shut the door and warded it so he could spend the ride in silence. Pulling out one of his books on Ancient Runes, he settled in for what was sure to be a long ride.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I felt that the feast and sorting should be in a chapter of its own. Next time is going to be the arrival at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Just a heads up again, some of the lines in this are borrowed from The Sorcerer's Stone. Thanks for reading!**

The train arrived at the station after nightfall. Older students were streaming off the train in large clumps, headed towards carriages. The first years were, however, very confused and looking around for what they were supposed to do. A very large man appeared and started to shout out orders.

"First years over here!" he bellowed, "First years over here!"

When they got into something resembling a line, he led them over to floating boats. They were bobbing on the surface of the water, but no ripples were to be seen, obviously done by magic. Lanterns were attached to the boats, filling them with light. Students were ushered into the boats in groups of twos and threes. Haraldr was the first to get into his boat, instead of choosing a group. He was soon joined by the boy from the robes shop and another boy with short brown hair. The large man yelled "Forward!" and the boats glided forward.

"Hey! It's you from the robes shop!" the pale boy exclaimed, "You never told me your name. What is it?"

Haraldr sighed. "Harry Potter" he replied. He didn't want everyone to know his name and only become his friend for his name and fame. He absolutely hated the moniker The-Boy-Who-Lived. However, he and his father had decided to keep his heritage a secret because some wizards still worshipped the Norse gods and he didn't want trouble. He caught sight of their expressions and sighed again. They were gaping at him with wide eyes. He was hoping this didn't happen.

"Look, I was less than two years old when it happened and I don't remember anything." Haraldr continued "I don't want to talk about it. Moving on. What's your name?"

The boy who had not been introduced yet said "Blaise Zabini." He spoke confidently like Malfoy. Haraldr about to continue their conversation stopped, and looked up in awe. He could clearly see Hogwarts in front of him and it was magnificent. There was a castle sitting upon steep, jagged cliffs. It had lots of towers and there were lights filling up many of the windows. While impressed by the architecture, that was not what made it so great. He had seen plenty of castles and none were bigger than the one on Asgard. However, this one was different. He could feel the magic radiating from it, pulsing with life. It was almost as if the castle was sentient. The rest of the boat ride was made in silence. The feeling of Hogwarts was keeping them entranced, eyes fixed on the view. When they were inside the castle, the children started whispering amongst themselves. A girl with very bushy hair was spouting out facts left and right, almost word for word from a book called "Hogwarts: A History". All of a sudden, most everybody gasped or screamed. Ghosts were flowing through the walls a couple talking about someone named Peeves. From their conversation, Haraldr gathered that Peeves was a poltergeist. At the top of the stairs, there was a stern looking women who cleared her throat. Silence fell quickly and she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained how the sorting would work and a redhead shouted something ridiculous about wrestling a troll. They were then taken into the Great Hall. It was a large room with five tables. One was obviously the head table and the other four were occupied by students from the four houses. Candles were floating below a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky outside. They were gathered in front of the head table and Professor Dumbledore began to talk. He addressed the first years first, telling them that the Forbidden Forest was absolutely off-limits to all students. He then continued on to tell them that Mr. Filch had a list of objects that were not allowed. Then he said the most shocking part of his speech "The third-floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Draco, Blaise, and Haraldr all looked to each other in shock. "Is he serious?" Haraldr mouthed to them. Blaise replied, "I have no clue." The announcements ended soon after and the sorting was on. To all the first-year's astonishment, a rip in the hat opened and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall erupted in applause. The first to be called up to the stool was a "Hannah Abbott". She sat under the hat for a few moments before it shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" It continued on, name after name until Draco Malfoy was called. He strutted up to the stool and the hat had hardly touched his hand before it called out "SLYTHERIN!" Haraldr was called soon after. He went up and sat under the hat when he felt something probing his mind.

 _Who are you?_ Haraldr thought frantically. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was Loki's son.

 _Do not worry child. I am the sorting hat and I cannot reveal anything about what I discover to anyone._ The voice that spoke soothing and Haraldr relaxed. He let it go through his memories some more when he heard the voice again.

 _I think I know just the place for you._ Haraldr tensed before it shouted out a word.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everybody stared at him in shock. He, unaffected, joined Draco at the Slytherin table. The hall was silent for a few moments before Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention and called out the last name. The redheaded boy who had wanted to befriend him on the train turned out to be named Ron Weasley. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family. The sorting continued until finally, Blaise was called and sorted into Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore once again took the stage and said "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

 **A/N: I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update but everything was hectic for a couple of days. This is also my longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions or anything leave a comment! Thanks a ton for reading this far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Just a heads up again, some of the lines in this are borrowed from The Sorcerer's Stone. Thanks for reading!**

Haraldr woke early in the morning. Stretching his arms behind his head, he softly walked over to the bathroom. He had to share a room with both Blaise and Draco. He didn't really mind but he would have preferred to have his own room in case he needed to get in contact with his dad. He could always find some secluded place to do so. Once in the bathroom, he started to get ready for the classes. He absolutely hated the robes that wizards wore.

'Why couldn't they advance to more modern clothing' he thought to himself. Robes restricted his movement and just looked horrendous. Wishing he could wear his normal clothes, he reluctantly changed into the uniform. When he was completely dressed and ready for classes, he checked the time. It was only 7 o' clock and he had 2 hours until classes started. Haraldr decided that he wanted to explore the castle and set off. Because of the fact that the Slytherin common rooms were in the dungeons and it was still early morning, it was rather dark in the corridor. Conjuring a floating ball of light, he slowly started walking. There were many portraits on the walls, but most were still sleeping or not in their frame. Haraldr took his time as he walked through the halls and finally, he arrived at the Great Hall. Checking the time with a tempus spell he learned from his books, he swore. It was 8:00 and he still had to eat, feed Jormundur, go back to his dorms to collect his supplies, and then go to class. He had no idea how he had lost track of time and not seen anyone in the halls. Was he really that entranced by the castle? He went over to the Slytherin table where Draco and Blaise were sitting.

"Where were you?!" Draco exclaimed. "You weren't in your bed when we woke up and you weren't eating. What could you have been doing?"

Haraldr looked at him and replied "Exploring." and left it at that. Blaise and Draco were left spluttering. They were interrupted by a professor coming towards them. He had black greasy hair and a crooked nose. He stopped a few steps away and sneered at Haraldr.

"Here are your schedules. Good day," he said and walked away quickly.

Haraldr looked to Draco in bewilderment. "Who was that?" he mouthed.

Blaise replied "He is our head of house, Professor Snape. He seems to have something against you though. He only normally talks like that to the buffoons at the Gryffindor table."

"He's my godfather," Draco added.

Haraldr looked down at his schedule. He had double potions with Professor Snape first. Oh, joy. Haraldr turned to Draco and Blaise and asked "Do either of you know what he has against me? I've never even met him before." Both of them answered in the negative. Haraldr went back to his plate and finished eating. Haraldr watched with interest as his plate disappeared when he was done wondering what kind of magic it was. He walked as quickly as he could without drawing attention to his dorm room. He grabbed his potions kit and book, fed Jormundur and placed the snake around his shoulders, and threw his writing supplies in his book bag. Rushing to the dungeons, he made it to class a couple minutes early and sighed in relief. He picked a seat towards the middle of the classroom. The Slytherins were all on the left side of the classroom and while there were only a few Gryffindors, they were all on the right. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out parchment and a quill so he was ready when the teacher arrived. Draco and Blaise appeared about a minute after and sat down on each side of him. All three were incredibly excited to make potions. Haraldr had learned to make a few kinds of potions with his father and wanted to learn how to make more. The Gryffindors trickled in slowly, the last to arrive were that boy Ron Weasley and another boy. Finally, the door slammed open and the professor arrived in a whirl of robes. He made his way to the front of the classroom, sneering at Haraldr as he did so. When he spoke it was quietly, but the entire class heard every word. They were enthralled by what they were hearing. All of a sudden, he shouted a question at Haraldr. A girl on the Gryffindor side raised her hand as high as she could, but he answered smoothly. Professor Snape looked stunned that he could answer it. Professor Snape fired off two more questions, but again, the same thing happened. For his last question, he asked: "Where would I go, Mr Potter, if I wanted to find the golden apples of immortality?" Once again, Haraldr could not believe his luck. The questions he had been asked were incredibly easy, but the last one was on a whole new level.

"You would go to Asgard, of course. Where else would you look?" he answered. The look on Professor Snape's face when he had all the correct answers was so incredibly ridiculous, he could barely keep a straight face.

"Very well," Professor Snape said, "now get to making the potion on the board." Haraldr looked at the board and could hardly contain his disappointment. He had learned to make that potion when he was 7 years old. He even knew a different way to make it that would be faster and more potent! Debating the pros and cons of the two ways to make it, he decided to do it the way he knew how. It would be better, faster, and maybe possibly get Professor Snape off his back a little. His way took 30 to 35 minutes and he was about halfway done when the Professor came over. He looked into his cauldron and sneered again.

"Completely wrong color Mr. Potter. If it is not correct by the end of the class I will be failing you for this assignment. I suggest you start over and work quickly." he drawled.

"I think I am doing fine Professor," Haraldr said, to the shock of the rest of the class.

"5 points from Gryf-Slytherin, Mr Potter." Professor Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Haraldr went back to brewing his potion, all excitement drained from him. 'This class is dreadful' he thought to himself. Finishing the rest quickly, he bottled it. Making sure to wandlessly charm it unbreakable, he brought it up to Professor Snape.

"Giving up already Mr Potter?" he asked.

"Not at all, Professor. I finished it." Haraldr replied calmly. "It was quite simple, really." The rest of the class looked at him again, the Gryffindor girl in slight anger.

"How could you have possibly finished it already?" he asked, icily.

"I have been making this potion for years now, and I know a better recipe," Haraldr said.

"So you wouldn't mind testing it on yourself? If done correctly it should make you shrink," said Professor Snape.

"Not at all," Haraldr said and took a large swig of it. He shrank until he was only a foot tall. "Is that to your satisfaction, Professor?" he continued smugly, voice in a slightly higher pitch. "I hope you have the antidote."

Wordlessly, Professor Snape pulled it from behind him. The rest of the class passed quickly and he made his way to Transfiguration.

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience in me getting this chapter out. Sorry if there are some grammar errors or whatnot, this chapter was typed on my phone. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Loki, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling! Enjoy!**

Draco and Blaise walked with him to Transfiguration. Having explored the school quite a lot already, he knew the general location.

"That was so awesome!" Draco exclaimed, "Nobody talks to Snape like that without having massive amounts of points taken away! And did you really use a different recipe? Can you teach it to me?"

Haraldr laughed. "Of course I can teach it to you. He was probably too much in shock to think to take points at the end. My father taught me the recipe I used. I'll teach it to you, Blaise, if you're interested."

"That would be nice," said Blaise.

"So Haraldr, do you play much Quidditch?" Draco asked, excitedly.

"No, in fact, I haven't ever touched a broom. The only ones I've seen have either been on TV or used for cleaning."

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled. Everybody in the corridor turned to look at them. "Oops. Sorry." He said in a much quieter tone. "But still, never touched a broom! How could you not? And who would use a broom for cleaning? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. And what's a teavee?"

"I was always either traveling or living in a large city. New York City to be precise. There was nowhere I could ride it without drawing the attention of muggles. Muggles use brooms for cleaning the floors and a TV is a muggle device. I take it you've played Quidditch a lot?"

"Oh. Your reasoning makes sense, I guess, but not the cleaning part. I've been riding a broom since I was very young. I am really good at it too! I'm going to make seeker next year when I can finally try out!"

"Very humble, too, I see." Haraldr arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Oh be quiet," Draco said. They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom before anyone else did. The room was organized into benches of only two seats, not three.

"You two sit by each other. I'll sit in the next row over." Blaise said.

"Are you sure?" Haraldr asked. Blaise shrugged and sat down. Looking up to the teacher's desk, they noticed there was a tabby cat on the desk, most likely the professor's familiar. On their desks were needles, probably what they were going to be transfiguring. Slowly, the other students started trickling in. The first to arrive after them was that bushy-haired girl, Hermione. Finally, the bell for class to start rang. The professor still wasn't in the room and the students looked around curiously. All of a sudden, the door to the classroom swung open. Ron Weasley and Seamus Dean entered the room looking around.

"Thank Merlin! McGonagall isn't here yet!" Ron exclaimed.

All of a sudden the cat leapt off of the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall.

"That's bloody wicked!"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. However, perhaps a better use of my skill would be transfiguring you into a pocket watch?"

Ron reddened while the rest of the kids in the class snickered. They made their way to the only open desks and sat down.

Professor McGonagall started the class by asking what Transfiguration was. Hermione, once again, raised her hand as high as it would go.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione said, "Transfiguration is the art of using magic to change one object into another." Haraldr scoffed.

"Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"Sure Professor. Take my textbook and open it to page 1. Why don't you read what it says to the rest of us?"

Hermione paled while Professor McGonagall looked at him curiously. She opened the book and read the definition out loud. It matched exactly what Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, while it is incredible that you have such a good memory, in the future try and use your mind to come up with an original answer."

Hermione looked embarrassed and glared at Haraldr.

"Now class," McGonagall continued, "We will be using Transfiguration to change the needles on your desk into matches." She went on to explain how to do it and what was happening when they cast the spell. Haraldr, wanting to show off, silently tapped his needle and watched as it changed. Once again, Hermione glared at Haraldr for showing her up.

"Very good Mr. Potter! Although it was impressive, I would prefer if you would say the incantation outlaid so I know that you know it."

Hermione smirked and rolled up her sleeves. Saying the incantation loudly, so everyone in the room could hear her, she waved her wand and pointed it at the needle. It didn't change at all. Haraldr had been waiting for her to do this and when she said the spell, he had wandlessly performed the counter spell, forcing the needle to remain as just that, a needle.

"That was a decent try, Miss Granger, however, you do not need to yell the spell out." The rest of the class passed with Hermione repeatedly trying the spell and Haraldr stopping it from succeeding each time. Draco and Blaise were also among the first to succeed. Overall, Haraldr highly enjoyed the class.

They had Herbology next and Haraldr was looking forward to seeing the magical plants they had on Midgard compared to the magical plants on Asgard. Professor Sprout also seemed to be a nice teacher. However, he realized he left his herbology things in his room.

"Go ahead without me. I left my materials in the dorm. I'll be really quick." Haraldr said to Blaise and Draco who nodded.

He was halfway to his room when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Not really. ? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for taking so long. Everything is getting hectic with finals coming up! I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

Haraldr turned around quickly. He had heard the footsteps behind him but had thought they wouldn't bother him considering Blaise and Draco had gone ahead and he didn't know anyone else. The person who had tapped him was that redheaded boy, Ronald. The same one from the family who tried to manipulate him. He was just going to turn around and head the other way when Ronald opened his mouth and started to talk.

"Harry! Even though you're in slimy Slytherin we can still be friends! I know you were supposed to be in Gryffindor and the hat made a mistake! We should go talk to Dumbledore about a resorting so you can be where you belong. You don't need to pretend to be friends with those Death Eaters any longer!"

The look on Haraldr's face turned from annoyed to positively icy.

"There are a couple things wrong with what you just said" Haraldr started. "First, you do not have permission to address me as a friend. You should call me either Heir Potter or Mr. Potter. Secondly, the hat did not make a mistake and I am right where I am supposed to be. And lastly, do not insult my friends. They're better people than you could ever hope to be."

Ron was left with his mouth open, staring at Haraldr.

"Did you honestly expect me to take you up on your offer?" Haraldr said with a look of disgust on his face. He quickly left him and grabbed his things from the dorms. Checking the time, he noticed that he was running late. He ran up and down stairs and through hallways, out to the grounds, and to the greenhouse, barely making it on time. Draco and Blaise turned to look at him.

"I ran into Weasley. He was pestering me about being in the wrong house." Herbology passed with nothing exciting happening. Haraldr enjoyed the class, comparing the plants they had on Midgard and on Asgard. Some of the plants that they had covered seemed to be less potent versions of some of the plants on Asgard. Take Devil's Snare, for example, it was very similar to another plant on Asgard, however, the Asgardian version did not have a weakness for sunlight.

The last class of the day was history with Professor Binns. Haraldr, Draco, and Blaise got there early and picked seats in the front. Haraldr had found history fascinating on Asgard. There were tales of glorious battles and incredible feats. He thought it was one of the most important subjects to cover so people did not repeat mistakes that had been made in the past. However, he was highly disappointed with the class. He had heard bad things about it from other students but he had thought that was just them whining. The class was truly awful. Professor Binns talked in a monotone voice for the entire class about the goblin wars. He had never thought anyone could make a war boring. Haraldr looked around at his classmates. Some of them were falling asleep and some were whispering. Professor Binns didn't notice a thing. When they were finally released from the class, it seemed like much more time had passed than actually had.

The first class they had the next day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Haraldr was looking forward to this class quite a bit. His father had taught him many spells he could use to defend himself and he was looking forward to seeing the Midgardian wizard way of defending one's self. However, this class was yet another that did not meet his expectations. The teacher was a stuttering mess that no one could understand. The didn't learn anything and it seemed the teacher was scared of his own shadow. However, he did stare at Haraldr throughout the class and Haraldr got the feeling that something was off with this teacher. The stuttering seemed too forced to be real.

Almost two months had passed and it was now Halloween. Haraldr, Blaise, and Draco had grown to be good friends. They sat together in all their classes and were often the best in the class. The only competition they had was the Muggle-born girl, Hermione Granger. Draco had, at first, cared about her blood status, but Haraldr was trying to remove his prejudice. Not because he liked Hermione, but because he believed that people should instead be judged for their power. Blaise and Draco were both very powerful wizards along with Hermione. In fact, if Hermione hadn't tried to show him up at every turn, he might have considered extending his friendship.

Haraldr and his friends were heading down to the feast, all of them looking forward to it. While it was a slightly sad day for Haraldr, being the day his birth parents died, he also loved Halloween. He had his snake wrapped around his shoulders and glamoured from view. Only Blaise and Draco knew of it and it was a sort of secret weapon. Not only that, but the venom could be used in potions.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, the setup was amazing. It was storming outside, something you could see with the enchanted ceiling. Jack-O-Lanterns were floating around and the tables were filled with all types of food. Haraldr tasted some of the food, it was fantastic. Seeing him enjoy the food, Blaise and Draco started eating as well. Conversation started up in the hall and the atmosphere was very happy and excited. However, it would all come to an end. The doors to the hall opened and in ran Professor Quirrell. He was yelling "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" and then he fainted. Or so it seemed. He face planted instead of falling backwards, something that doesn't happen when someone faints. Haraldr stretched out his magic and found two things. First, the teacher was acting and not really unconscious, and two, there were two people sharing Professor Quirrell's body. He was possessed. All around Haraldr was chaos. When the students had heard what the professor had said, they jumped up screaming and ran for the exits. All of a sudden the headmaster yelled "SILENCE" and everybody froze. Professor Dumbledore told them all to return to their common rooms for their safety. Haraldr, Draco, and Blaise were walking with the rest of their classmates when they heard that Hermione was in the bathroom crying due to something Ronald had said. Haraldr turned to Draco and Blaise and said "We have to help her. She doesn't deserve to die and then she will owe us." Making their decision, they rushed to the bathroom to help her.

 **A/N: And once again, I am extremely sorry for taking so long to get this chapter finished and posted. Life got hectic for a little while and I didn't have wifi on vacation. I really hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

Draco, Haraldr, and Blaise ran through the halls to the bathroom that Hermione was rumored to be in. However, as they approached, they could hear her crying and saw a silhouette of a troll on the wall. They hid behind a corner and watched as it went towards the bathroom. Before, it was supposed to be an easy and safe trip: warn her of the danger, avoid the dungeons where the troll was, and gain a favor from Hermione for rescuing her. They slowed down and Draco and Blaise looked at each other, a little unsure. Haraldr turned to them and said "The troll is in the bathroom with her. We shouldn't risk our lives for this. Blaise, hurry and get a teacher. Draco, stay down a little ways outside the bathroom. I'm not going to try and fight the troll, just distract it from her."

He knew that he could take on the troll and defeat it easily, but he would rather not reveal his hand that quick. Blaise and Draco nodded and set off to do their tasks. Draco turned back one more time and said "Stay safe, Harry. Don't do anything stupid."

Harry slowly moved towards the bathroom, casting a silencing spell on himself so the troll couldn't hear his footsteps, not that it was intelligent enough to figure it out easily. As he crept around the corner and moved into the doorway, he saw Hermione buried under rubble from the destroyed bathroom stalls. He made a "shh" motion with his hand and her eyes widened in shock. He signaled for her to wait another moment while he made an illusion of himself. Hermione looked at him in awe and gasped a little bit, getting the attention of the troll. The troll started moving towards her, swinging his club and Haraldr used his magic to pull her to him. His double distracted troll while they ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway. They kept running until they reached Draco and Haraldr let his illusion drop. Hermione was gasping for breath while Haraldr was acting nonchalant and brushing himself off.

"How on Earth could you do such advanced magic?! You haven't learned it here! Is that against the rules?" Hermione fired off questions one right after the other. Haraldr held his hand up to stop her.

"I will only tell you later and if you swear an oath not to tell anybody. Do you agree to these conditions?"

Hermione and Draco looked at him confused, but both agreed to the terms he had set. They heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, loud and fast. Blaise and Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Quirrell ran towards them from the adjoining hallway. Professor Snape glared at them, especially Harry.

"What, exactly, were you thinking Potter? Probably trying to get more fame and you dragged them into this mess so you could "save" them." Snape sneered down at Haraldr.

"Not now, Severus. Let us hear what they have to say for themselves." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well you see the troll was supposed to be located in the dungeons and we were ordered to go back to our common room. Our common room located in the dungeons." The Professors all paled when they heard that. Haraldr continued, "On top of that, we heard Hermione was in the bathroom, we had to tell her about the troll." His argument made sense and the teachers accepted it. Well, except Professor Snape.

"For thinking of others and not just of yourself, I will reward Slytherin 15 points, 5 for each of you."

Draco, Harry, and Blaise all looked at each other and grinned. He walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Blaise and Draco looked at him, obviously confused. He mother "I'll tell you later". When they got back to the common room, they hurried into their room. Haraldr said "When I saved Hermione from the troll, I used some... advanced... magic. She wants an explanation. I'll tell all three of you at the same time. I asked her to meet me in the library tomorrow right after dinner. You guys can come too. The only condition is that you can't tell others what I tell you.

 **A/N: I know it's been a while and this is short but I'll post another chapter soon! Tell me what you think of it! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

The next day passed quickly. Hermione, Draco and Blaise all were extremely curious and wanted to know how he had done those amazing feats of magic. Haraldr himself was nervous that they wouldn't believe him or they would shun him. He would have them give an oath on their magic not to tell his secrets, so he wasn't worried about that. However, these were pretty much his only friends and he wanted to keep them. Soon dinner passed and Haraldr walked slowly to the library, much like one would walk to their execution. When he arrived, they were all sitting near the restricted section waiting for him. As soon as he sat down, Hermione leaned forward and asked, "So, how did you do it?!".

"First, you'll have to swear an oath on your magic that you won't reveal anything I tell you without my permission." Looking slightly scared and very intrigued, they did so.

Haraldr took a deep breath and said "You might want to get comfortable. It's a long story."

Settling into his chair, he began. "It all started on that fated Halloween. The night when Voldemort killed my parents." Draco, Blaise, and Hermione all gaped at him for saying the cursed name. "It was most likely my mum sacrificing herself for me that allowed me to survive. I don't even know how I did it. However, what happened next was what changed the path of my life forever. Loki had been exiled from Asgard for a short amount of time beforehand and was residing on Midgard. He was taking a walk in Surrey, Privet Drive, to be exact. Now Dumbledore ignored my parents will and was going to leave me with my relatives. My magic hating relatives. I was just a baby, swaddled in a blanket, and he left me on the doorstep. I was freezing. When Loki walked past my relatives house, he heard me crying out for something, most likely comfort. Curious, he went up and looked to see what it was. When he discovered me, he could feel my magic. Seeing how powerful I was, he decided that he would adopt me. He took me away from my relatives and away to Asgard when his exile ended. Once on Asgard, he decided to perform a blood ritual to adopt me. I am now his son, both in blood and heart. When he did the adoption ritual, I gained the ability to do two kings of magic: Midgardian and Asgardian. Since I was a little kid, I have been training myself in this. I can do all sorts of things with my magic. When I was older, I also met the Avengers. They taught me self defense and hand to hand combat. So that's my life story, CliffsNotes version. My real name is Haraldr Lokison, prince of Asgard"

When he finished his long speech, they all looked at him in shock, awe, and a plethora of other emotions. Hermione was the first to recover.

"The Avengers?" she squeaked. "Loki? As in the superheroes and villain in America?"

Haraldr looked slightly sheepish as he nodded. Draco and Blaise just looked confused.

"Who are the Avengers? And what are cliff's notes?" Draco finally voiced.

"In New York, several years ago, there was a huge battle. Loki's mind had been controlled by Thanos and he led an alien invasion on the city. The Avengers were citizens that stepped up to stop them. They're famous now. The ones who fought were Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawk Eye, Hulk, and Thor. Thor is the first in line to the throne and Loki's adopted brother. The Hulk is a man who was injected with chemicals and now turns into a big green monster. Hawk Eye is a man with incredible aim with the bow, also known as Clint Barton. Black Widow is a former Russian assassin and spy, who's real name is Natasha Romanoff. Iron Man is a muggle who is a genius and invented a suit that allows him to fly and has many weapons."

Draco and Blaise were in shock once again. "Muggles did all that?" Blaise asked in complete surprise.

"Yep" Haraldr was very proud of his adopted family and friends.

Minds stuffed with new information, they all went to bed until dreaming of aliens and great battles.

 **A/N: I just want to say I feel extremely stupid. I wrote the previous chapter about 2 weeks ago. I thought I posted it. When I came to post this, I noticed that I hadn't. Please forgive me for my stupidity... I'm sooooo sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

Haraldr woke up the next day feeling like a huge weight was off of his chest. His friends now knew the truth about him and he wasn't continually lying to them. He thought that if he told them they would act differently somehow. Treat him differently for not being human. Instead, they acted the same way and he had gained a friend. He got ready for the day quickly, hoping to be able to spend as much time with his friends as possible. Because he hadn't really had a friend before, he was terrified of losing the ones he had made. At breakfast, Draco and Blaise were already sitting at the table. Hermione was sitting with the Gryffindors but waved at them from across the room. Breakfast passed quickly, Haraldr, Draco, and Blaise talking the entire time. Finally, it was time for class. Today they were starting with Herbology. As they made their way to the greenhouse, Hermione joined them. As they were walking she started talking at a very fast pace.

"You'll never believe what happened to me last night" she started, "Because we were talking late, we stayed out past curfew. I was making my way to the dormitory when I heard Mr. Filch. I knew I just couldn't get caught, I might have been expelled. I ran away from him, not knowing exactly where I was going when I came upon a locked door. Mr. Filch was close behind me so I used the new spell we learned, _Alohomora_ , to unlock the door. However, once I got inside, there was a three-headed dog! A Cerberus, I think. Not only that, it was standing on a trapdoor! It's guarding something! Do any of you know what it could be?"

"No clue. Maybe we should go check it out tonight?" Draco asked, looking very curious.

"No way! It's dangerous and we might get in trouble!" Hermione retorted.

They finally reached the greenhouse just as class was about to start. Haraldr mouthed to Hermione, Draco, and Blaise that they would be continuing the conversation later. Hermione just rolled her eyes. The class was about a plant called Devil's Snare. According to Professor Sprout, it entangled people in its vines and killed them. The only defence against it was bright light or sunshine. There was a similar plant on Asgard called Hel's Snare. Haraldr thought it was kind of funny that instead of Hel, it was the devil. They were both similar enough he supposed.

The groups next class was, unfortunately for Haraldr, potions. Professor Snape just did not like him and he could not figure out why. The man was always sneering at him as he did to the Gryffindors. No many how many potions he perfected, it was never good enough for Snape. The four of them sat near each other at the lab benches. Draco and Haraldr partnered like always and so did Hermione and Blaise. According to the recipe on the board, today they were making the invisibility potion. This potion was slightly more complex and did not work completely like it was supposed to unless it was perfect. Draco set off to get the ingredients and Haraldr set the fire under the cauldron. He let Draco lead the way for this potion, considering he had never learned it before. On Asgard, he had no need for it as he could turn invisible at will. It took about an hour before the potion was coming to an end. It appeared to be almost exactly like Professor Snape's potion, if not perfect. Haraldr and Draco walked up together to turn in the potion and Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"I only need one of you," Professor Snape said in his slow drawl "Malfoy, return to your seat please."

Draco sent a look to Haraldr, apologizing for leaving him, and walked back to the desk.

Professor Snape turned to Haraldr and said "You need to test the potion to make sure it works. For every part of you that doesn't turn invisible, you lose points. Quickly now."

Haraldr, resigned to his fate because the same thing happened almost every day, threw back the potion and drank it in one gulp. Slowly but surely, he began to turn invisible until every square centimeter was covered. Professor Snape looked highly annoyed that the potion hadn't backfired somehow.

"It appears that your partner work with Draco benefits you more than him. There is no way you could accomplish this on your own. Return to your seat Potter." Professor Snape growled. All of a sudden, an idea popped into Haraldr's brain. Invisibility was perfect for pranking. Haraldr went back to his desk and waited until a few more students turned invisible from the potion. Being the prankster that he was, Haraldr always carried a few prank potions with him. Reaching into the bottom of his bag, he pulled out a color-changing potion. Haraldr set the mode to red and gold colored hair and slowly snuck up behind Professor Snape. Holding his breath, he dumped the whole potion upside down on Professor Snape's head. The whole _permanent_ potion. It was a top-notch Asgardian potion typically used for the ladies wanting a change. Completely resistant to both muggle and wizarding hair color removal ways, the only way for Professor Snape's hair to turn back to normal would be for it to grow back in that way. Haraldr then used his Asgardian powers to teleport to his seat. Professor Snape turned to the class, furious, and demanded to know who did it. He used the cancelling spell for the potion over the whole class and found everyone in their seats, right where they were supposed to be.

"Which one of you did this?!" Professor Snape all but yelled to the class.

No one said a word.

 **A/N: It's been forever since I've updated this story and I feel like an awful person. ? I'm really sorry but everything got very busy suddenly and I couldn't find time to update. I should update in the next week or two though. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the veiws, favorites, and reviews I've gotten. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

At dinner that night, Professor Snape was missing. Everybody was wondering where he could be when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Professor Snape walked in, his hair still colored red and gold. When they saw him, everybody's jaws dropped to the floor in shock. The very prideful head of Slytherin was sporting Gryffindor colors. Someone broke the silence by sniggering and soon the whole hall was guffawing. Haraldr was very pleased with himself. Because his hair was Gryffindor colors, no one suspected a Slytherin. Everyone was assuming the Weasely twins pulled the prank. Dinner was filled with jokes that night, all directed at Professor Snape.

After Draco, Haraldr, and Hermione were finished with their dinner they snuck away unnoticed. They were going to investigate what Hermione said she had seen the previous night. Their hearts were beating rapidly in their chests as they reached the third floor and the forbidden corridor. Haraldr could not believe that he had found trouble so early in the year. Hermione whispered the Alohomora spell and unlocked the door. Haraldr was the first to enter. Sure enough, there was a Cerberus standing on a trap door. He motioned for the others to wait outside and silently cast a spell to muffle his smell and sound, as well as to put the growling Cerberus to sleep. Haraldr crept forward to the trap door and peered into the darkness below. There looked to be some kind of plant underneath and Haraldr retreated, deciding to save the mystery for another night. Haraldr imagined it would also be a great idea to alert his dad that there was something going on in the school. He woke up the Cerberus and silently retreated from the room. As he exited, his friends greeted him with relief.

"You were gone for longer than I thought you would be," started Draco, "I was so worried something had happened to you." Hermione nodded to agree with Draco.

"It shouldn't have taken you that long to confirm what I said!" Hermione exclaimed, "If you were going to do more than that you should have let us know!"Haraldr laughed at his friends' reactions. He was very grateful for the support and devotion to him that they were showing.

"I was originally going to do the quick in and out plan we had discussed but curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to see what was underneath the trapdoor.""Haraldr!" Draco snapped, "That was very stupid and unslytherin of you. You should have waited for backup." Haraldr looked sheepish as Draco lectured him."I'm sorry. I just thought I could handle it and disregarded you guys. I won't do it again." Haraldr vowed. "However, I found something very interesting. Under the trap door is some kind of plant shrouded in darkness. I think that I should contact my father before we proceed."

In Haraldr's room that night, he drew the curtain around his bed, placing a silencing spell. He didn't think he would need it because he and his father would be communicating using their minds but precautions never hurt. Haraldr sat down and closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind. He and his father had a small mind connection that would hopefully work, especially with the distance between them.

' _Father? Can you hear me?_ ', Haraldr directed the thought to his father, praying that it would work.

 _'Haraldr? Is that you?'_ , Loki asked.

 _'Yes! I've been meaning to get in contact with you! I've missed so so so much._ Haraldr talked quickly, excited to finally talk outside of a letter.

 _'I'm very happy to hear from you son but something must be wrong. We agreed to only use this connection for important happenings. Are you ok?'_ Loki sounded very worried about what could be happening.

 _'I'm ok. However, something big is happening in this school. There is a forbidden corridor in the school that we are not allowed to go into. Unfortunately, my friend had to use the corridor to hide from somebody at one point and discovered a Cerberus. I went to investigate further and found it is on a trapdoor that leads to plants on the ground, many feet below the trapdoor. Do you have any suggestions?'_ Haraldr recounted his story to the shock of Loki.

 _'That sounds very serious. I would suggest that you don't look into it further but I think we both know that you wouldn't listen.'_ Loki smirked. Haraldr, while slightly embarrassed, agreed with the statement. _'I will try and find out what is going on but in the meantime, please do be careful.'_

 _'I will be. Thank you, father.'_

 _'Remember that you can always contact me this way in an emergency. Now get some rest. I love you Haraldr. Goodnight.'_ Loki ended the connection after saying his goodbyes. He never used to be so sentimental or emotional but raising Haraldr had changed him. Haraldr thought about their conversation and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: I just want to take a quick moment to thank all the people who have read this story. I can't believe how many readers, followers and favorites I have. Thank you so much for the support you have shown me. It's what keeps me writing every time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, or any recognizable people, places, or things. These belong to Marvel and J. K. Rowling!**

Haraldr filled Draco and Hermione in on what his father had said in their conversation about the forbidden corridor. He had been told to be careful and he could continue investigating. However, the adventure from the previous night raised some questions. They had told Blaise to meet them after dinner but he had never shown up. They had decided to go on without him, thinking he was getting caught up on homework, which later on had been confirmed by Blaise. However, they couldn't understand why he would take doing homework over exploring with them. Lately, Blaise seemed to have been distancing himself and they had no clue why. Haraldr made up his mind to go and confront Blaise later. Meanwhile, it was getting close to winter break and that meant finals. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise had been studying like a crazy for the upcoming tests. Haraldr wasn't too worried himself, he was the top in the class, mostly because of his Asgardian knowledge. The only final he was worried for was potions and that was because he was afraid Professor Snape might grade his unfairly. Lost in his thoughts, Haraldr made his way to class and picked a seat with his friends.

It was later that night in the common room when Haraldr was finally able to confront Blaise.

"Have I done anything to offend you? Why aren't you hanging out with us as much?" Haraldr asked.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. I don't really know... Maybe we're just finding different interests?" Blaise shrugged. He had been hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle and lot more. "I've been working on studying and improving my image. What have you been working on? Pranking people and going places you shouldn't?" By the time Blaise had stopped talking, Haraldr had a look of hurt on his face.

"I didn't realize you thought that way. Isn't that kind of harsh? After all, we're only 11." Haraldr said quietly. "Either way, if you decide you want to hang out with us again, you're always welcome." Blaise nodded and went to his bed. Haraldr stared after him with a worried look on his face before rushing to Hermione and Draco.

He found Draco in another part of the common room and dragged him to find Hermione. When the three of them were together and alone, he spoke what was on his mind.

"I'm very worried about Blaise," Haraldr said nervously. "He doesn't want to be around us very much anymore. On top of that, I told him everything. He was sworn to secrecy so he can't say anything about it, even if he wanted to. I just don't like the idea of him knowing anymore. I trusted him and I don't know what to do. Am I overreacting?"

"No, of course you're not overreacting," Hermione said gently "What you told us is top-secret and it could endanger your family if the wrong people found out. I can't believe he is doing this to us. And on top of that, Crabbe and Goyle?! Really? Those are his new friend choices? They are some of the most vile dimwits on this campus. Not only, are they stupid and mean, but they also follow the Death Eater ideals. They truly believe that they are superior to muggleborns like me." Hermione finished her rant out of breath. Draco was nodding, agreeing with her assessment.

"It's too late to not include him in what you already told him and it's not like we can untell him but his oath should help our situation. I just can't believe he is doing this to us." Draco said, looking downcast.

"The only thing we can do now is study for our finals and figure out what is going on with the Cerberus," Hermione said.

"Hermione's right. We should go to bed for tonight. It's getting late," Haraldr said looking defeated. Haraldr and Draco separated from Hermione and went to their beds glaring at Blaise as they passed his bed.

A few more days passed and it was time for finals. Hermione was freaking out asking things like "What if I don't pass?" or "What if I do so bad I get expelled?". The questions were completely ridiculous, considering her class rank and how much she had studied. Haraldr was attempting to reassure her and Draco was quietly reading a passage from his textbook. Everything was chaos around them as students were panicking, much like Hermione. Eventually, the time came and they made their way into the Great Hall to take their tests. Haraldr was the first to finish, followed shortly by Hermione and Draco. As they left the Great Hall, they felt much better about the next tests they had to take. They had just taken the tests for half of their classes and found the tests easy. Now, they just had to do it again. The next day passed just as easily and they all breathed a huge sigh of relief. Professor Snape had given Haraldr some trouble about cheating but Haraldr had managed to prove him wrong. It was time for them to go home for winter break and they were feeling mixed emotions. On one hand, they would be able to see their families and be without classes for a few weeks but they were going to miss each other. When they reached King's Cross Station, they all said goodbye and separated with promises to write to each other. Haraldr discreetly went into a bathroom and teleported to Avenger's tower with a grin. His father was supposed there and he couldn't wait to see him.

 **A/N: I can't believe I was able to update this quickly! I have finals soon and most likely won't be able to update until after they are finished. As always, thank you to everyone who has read my story! Sorry if there are any grammar or formatting errors, I typed this in a hurry. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
